bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Confronting Demons: The Voiceless Hell and Blackheart
Confrontation Naraku Shukuzen, a man who is not exceptionally famous nor powerful, traverses the Human World with sword in hand. It was a relatively dark day, with high chances of rain as the dark overcast traversed the endless sky he looked up telling himself." Honestly, these people make me do so much work." Sighing as he continued forward with objective in mind. A young man in a red jacket and jeans wandered the area, his blue eyes obscured by his mostly raven colored hair. He enjoyed the cloud cover and the prospect of rain was enjoyable to him. Ever since he was a kid, he loved the rain. A sharp pain raced across his soul, as black as it was, as he remembered his Godparents. Looking up, he wispered the words to 'A Place Where You Belong' by Bullet for My Valentine. "Will you wait for me, will you take me to the other side? You won't have to wait too long, cause here I don't belong." He held back the tears trying to escape, to no avail. Even in his sorrow, he felt a presence nearby. "Who could be all the way out here?" he muttered quietly. Naraku could feel an unusual and saddened spiritual energy, turned around the other way, and once again sighed while saying." Seems that either, my target is here, or I am hallucinating again." Naraku decided to walk towards the strange energy with no real sense of caution in his body language. Hayashi turned to face the being that was nearning his location. With speed beyond the level that even his father had shown, he closed the gap in seconds. "So, it's just a Shinigami. I thought you were a Demon for a second." he said with a bit of sarcasm. "Looks to me that you're looking for someone. I can tell by the unique energy you're giving off. I've felt enough of that strain to understand what it means. May I ask your name, stranger?" Not really surprised by the speed that this demon like being possessed, he casually remarked." Aren't you supposed to state your name to me, before I do so to you? Or don't you have any sense of proper etiquette?" Hayashi smiled, some cold evil smile. "Hard to know the rules when your father is a lying bastard and you have little luck in good role models. I'm Hayashi Kagekyo, a Demon-Hunter." " A demon-hunter? Heck, you're none of my business. See ya later." Naraku said, waving with his left hand, a grin forming on his face as he moved away. "Like I said, you're looking for someone. So am I. Perhaps this can be benifical to the two of us." Hayashi said before jumping into the air. "I'm looking for a criminal, if that helps." he added with a smirk, " A criminal? Sorry, I'm not one of those. But if you're planning on anything you better not, otherwise you might be in for some bad consequences." "Like what? You're gonna call backup on me and have me thrown in prison? That's really your only option." " Backup? Well I wish could have some of that. Or sometimes I should just retire..but since you're provoking me to, I will deal with you by myself....actually, I'm too bored, I won't." Naraku yawned while talking. Hayashi comically started yelling. "What?! Bored already?! We haven't even started!" " Fine then. You start first, cause I'm not gonna bother." Naraku said, raising his fingers as he said." If I do get serious, this word will be carved into your very heart, so be a little careful will ya?" Hayashi lowered himself to the ground. "Then I might as well enjoy this." he muttered before running in at less than half his full speed, allowing his opponent to see his movements, until he was at point-blank and he made a slashing motion at hyper speed, in which time he had his Zanpakto/Hell-Blade in his hand with the dull side facing away from himself. Not surprised by this motion, Naraku had already prepared himself, as their blades collided, causing a spark in the air as the sound of metal resonated, he said." This is still boring you know." Before sweeping his blade in a long arc, creating a small shockwave in the process. Hayashi groaned. "Oh for the love of Bael! Is everything boring to you? Looks like it's time to take things up a notch." his body was surrounded in violet colored energy as he sped away in a heartbeat. "Let me wander, Magetsu Ritoru Karasu." His sword changed into a rapier covered in red energy, He swung once to test the release, sending a Menmen Tenkyuu flying at Naraku. Dodging the attack with shunpo, he then landed on a roof, saying." I'm keeping things bored so that you don't die instantly is all." Naraku had instantly closed the gap inbetween the two individuals, leaving a slight pause as their gazes met, Naraku immediately attempted to slash Hayashi without any delay. Hayashi stepped back, his shirt getting nicked by no other damage was seen. His left eye began turning red in anger. He began speaking in Demon, a very archaic version at least. "33 Gods and Devils. Set upon our throne of God, the left hand of Death. I strike down the lion. Eternal Flame Rose!" as he finished speaking, a giant fireball in the shape of a blooming rose appeared overhead. He calmly pointed his left index finger at the ground, causing the fireball to slowly desend. Naraku casually channeled his spiritual power in his sword and slashed the rose, although slight sparks of flame made contact with him, he was able to slash through the rose rather easily, all with one hand. He then suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace of his presence noticeable. Hayashi decided to end the little match of hide and seek before it even started. "Fukyuu Tenkuu." he wispered, pointing his blade into the sky, sending all of the red energy upwards into the clouds before it fractured and fell as many small needles. Naraku knew this wasn't going to be too good, so he quickly ran through the ongoing barrage of needles, blocking most of them with his sword, he chanted."Shūhen Shīrudo" allowing him to split apart the energy attacks raining down upon him with more ease. Panting heavily, Hayashi waved his hand over the sword to recharge it. With every ounce of his speed, he closed the gap and swung downward, holding the energy inside the blade to cause a massive explosion on impact. Barely able to avoid the brunt of the explosion, Naraku started to pant slightly, knowing this opponent wasn't as easy as he expected. He knew he'd eventually have to resort to releasing his zanpakuto." Well thanks for that. I'm not bored anymore." Hayashi winced as his arm, which he tore many times in a few years, decided to try and reknit after that swing. "People like me, we never disapoint, even if it means going down hard." He gestured to his sword, 7/8ths of the blade was still covered. "This is where things get dangerous." he took a defensive stance. "Dangerous? In my job nothing's dangerous except for not listening to my boss." Naraku said, although he yawned as he said." I'm not going to attack first you know." Hayashi blinked. "If I keep making the first move, I'm gonna blow your head off. That's what I was trying to tell you without saying it. Pretty soon, it doesn't matter what you do, my Reiatsu is that thick and raw when fully released." " Ahh, I see. Fine then." Naraku appeared behind Hayashii in an instant, without any form of sound, he quickly drew his sword again, about to slash Hayashi from behind. Hayashi spun around, sword raised defensively, arm braced for the resulting explosion his sword would cause. Mentally berating himself for risking himself like that, for he would be on the reciving end of the blast, he used his speed to escape the impact and also his own blast. Shit, I'm still cursed with Kogeru's toll. I'm already winded from using it three times along with a spell and reloading my sword once. He wiped sweat from his brow in frustration. " Phew, you seem to be running out of steam. That's good. I might not be able to take too much more either." Naraku said, panting slightly. "Don't get ahead of yourself Shinigami." Hayashi said as his other eye became red as well. In his head he heard the Dark Side, Blackheart, begging for release, or he at least control of the body until after the fight. He shrugged off the influence with ease. He was used to hearing himself talk about killing everyone, so it was rather easy to shut himself, or rather the spirit inside, the heck up. A slight weeze left his mouth. "Ok fine, you may have the right to brag now." he said with a laugh. " Indeed I do.." Naraku said, as he was still slightly serious, knowing being cheerful with this man would be dangerous. Hayashi re-sealed his Zanpakto with a sigh. He florished it for a second, remembering a time where he was hopeless with the very weapon he held, and returning it to the sheath that hung on his left side. "I'm unarmed now, see? Now may I once more ask your name, stranger?" " My name? Ahh yes you asked me previously. My name is Naraku Shukuzen, Hayashii Kagekyo, this has actually been quite entertaining for me." "Likewise. You managed to keep up with me quite well. Sadly, I must end this here. I cannot be weak when I cross paths with the man I seek. I cannot let him live any longer, for his sins are many." Hayashi said as his eyes returned to blue. "Thank you for entertaining me." he added with a slight bow. Being formal sucks! " Hahaha, in battle no matter how hard you try, you're still a crazy maniac. So don't try to be formal with me." Naraku laughed a little before charging at Hayashii with full speed, diving in with a powerful slash. Hayashi blocked with his wrist, something his aunt would have done. "Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a half-Demon? I'm the perfect oximoron. I kill Demons while being one. Perhaps I may drag out the one who casued my suffering in the first place by doing so." " You really like bragging about your suffering don't ya?" Naraku said to him, chanting." Shakkaho." Forming a ball of red energy which fired off at point blank. Hayashi couldn't dodge in time and he was swollowed by the blast. When the smoke cleared, he was on the ground with singe marks on his clothes and a burn on his wrist. He stood up and dusted himself off. "You must be skilled in the arts to damage me so. Congratulations are in order." " Well thanks for that." Naraku said as he swung his sword in an instant. Hayashi dodged the swing, and he spread his arms like he was crucified. Again, the Demon tounge rolled out of his lips. "I hear and obey. I speak and support. The 34 Gods stare at the Devil in glory. Falling Rose Needles!" At the command, a swarm of crimson thorns floated above the two of them. Another chant issued forth. "Light become dark, and dark to light. Hear my words, see my works. Issue forth, Singluar Bolt." His command created a gravity well in the center in the needles, which pulled them all together in a single formation. With a clap, the giant needle slowly decended upon Naraku. Naraku was badly injured by this attack, but quickly chanted." Tozansho." As he created an inverted pyramid barrier in order to defend himself, he panted, knowing it would shatter soon. Hayashi clutched his burned wrist, not a good idea from a human medical standpoint. His fading Demon energy made the pain more and more severe as he casted spells, draining himself faster. Sweat poured into his eyes, forcing him to blink a few times to clear his vison. "'' It seems that Kido isn't his strong point, but his spells are extremely powerful. I have to release it soon enough." Naraku said, as his barrier shattered. Hayashi smirked, the burn feeling starting to fade. With his immense speeds, he closed the gap and he began a kick agumented by his momentum. " Damn!" Naraku thought to himself, barely dodging the kick as the momentum sent him flying backwards, he held himself up and made his legs make contact with a neary building, bracing him." Wow, that was one kick." "Thanks. I've had alot of practice with using speed to my advantage." Hayashi said with his usual sarcastic tone almost disappearing. He withdrew a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and he lit it with just a touch of his finger. "Man, this kid's a stubborn one. Thanks for wearing him down." " Kid? You talking to me?" Naraku asked him, clutching his sword casually as his menacing eyes glared with intent. "Ah yes, this is the first time we met, eh Naraku? I'm Blackheart. I was talking about my host. He can be such a pain in my specral ass." It wasn't Hayashi's voice alone, but some sort of watery echo like he donned a Hollow mask. " Hmm? Interesting. You seem to be more fun than your host for sure." Naraku said, closing the gap between the two individuals in a moment, and began to repeatedly slash his opponent without any mercy. Blackheart moved away, leaving behind a fully lifelike afterimage. His massive spiritual energy began decaying the very ground he stood upon, destroying grass, flowers, even insects weren't saved from his wrath-filled energy. Taking advantage of this sudden increase in power, he moved behind Naraku and punched, aiming for the small of his back. Barely being able to avoid the brunt of his attack, he had been sent flying away, crashing into a wall, as he stood up with bruises around him. Blackheart snuffed his cigarrette out with no problems. "You survived my Shikai, my Kido and my hand to hand combat. You truly would be an interesting host body, but sadly I'm bound to this kid, thanks to his father's freaking stupidity. I'll be bound forever, for my host is ever-living. How did he introduce himself? Ah yes, as the Demonic Son of God." " Ever-living? That must be very sad indeed..." Naraku said, panting." I must release before he does his next attack." Blackheat smiled before lighting another cigartette. "You have no idea. Wce CAN die, but we always spring right back up in Hell. Great winter vacation spot really. Now where were we, ah yes." he said, drawing his Zanpakto. "Let me wander, Magetsu Ritoru Karasu." The blade once more became a raiper covered in red energy. "Menmen Tenkuu." With a swing, Blackheart launched part of that energy at Naraku. " Find Fault, Nazotoki!" Suddenly, from the hilt, a pure blade of energy sprung out, for a brief moment, creating a blade depicted like a "light-saber" in Science Fiction. However this glory was short-lived, as the entire blade suddenly fluctuated wildly, as if a wild animal must be tamed. He directed it towards Blackheart's energy swing, blocking it as it suddenly rearranged itself into a shield of sorts, bouncing off the attack with little effort." There we are." Blackheart smiled all the more. He fired the remaining seven rounds before reloading and pointing the blade upwards. "'Fukyuu Tenkuu'''" he said before launcing the energy upwards, watching it shatter into many small blades and raining down, creating a multi directional attack that would be hard to dodge or counter. Naraku stood there lifelessly, swinging his blade in a horizontal arc, as it created a veil of energy which easily blocked the incoming needles, although a few were able to slightly slash him, he didn't bother worrying and chanted."Bōkūhō." As his blade turned into a minigun of sorts, firing off repeated energy bullets with ease, surrounding him from all angles. Blackheart's smile faded. In fact, everything about him did as Hayashi's mind took over again. As the attacks pierced his flesh, he kept his mind focused on survival, activating his ring subcontiously, using the wires to deflect the bullets. "Could we end this already? We all know your Shikai has no affect on mine, no matter how hard you try. I will still win." Naraku said, provocatively. Hayashi spat out the cigarrette in disgust. "This will end only when you want it too. And this ring isn't exactly my Shikai, it's a carrier for Reitsu-sucking wires that my Godmother gave me nine years ago." " I wasn't talking about the ring you know. Anyway. I think this should end soon." Naraku looked at the time before continuing." That's right, I have a mission. So could we hurry this up?" Hayashi kneeled as his body started feeling heavy. "I forfit. In leiu of losing part of my life, I forfit this match." he said, sealing Karasu once again and retracting the wires into the ring. " Oh? Well that works for me." Naraku thought, panting heavily once again but soon calmed down." Well I better get going. It was nice knowing you!" Hayashi nodded as he forced himself up. "Likewise. Farewell, and good luck on your mission." he replied before warping away, returning to the clearing he started in.